The invention relates to an intraoperative autotransfusion device.
It is known that the technique of intraoperative autotransfusion is becoming increasingly widespread. This technique allows a patient to be reinfused with the patient""s own blood, recovered in the operating field during the procedure. The blood is recovered by using devices that comprise a blood collection cardiotomy reservoir, a centrifugal cell in which the red cells are concentrated and washed with a suitable solution, and a reinfusion pouch in which the washed and concentrated red cells are made available for reinfusion to the patient.
Known devices have less than fully satisfactory characteristics, and accordingly the aim of the present invention is to provide an intraoperative autotransfusion device which is easily managed by assigned operators and is highly reliable in operation.
The present invention provides an intraoperative autotransfusion device having a centrifugal cell, a peristaltic pump and first, second, and third clamps, each clamp having a fixed element and a sliding element, as well as first, second and third channels defined between their respective fixed and sliding elements. Each clamp includes a sliding element and a fixed element defining a channel therebetween. The first channel is configured to accommodate a first duct having a first lumen connected between the centrifugal cell and a source of unprocessed blood. The second channel is configured to accommodate a second duct connected between the centrifugal cell and a reservoir for holding processed blood. The third channel is configured to accommodate a third duct connected between the centrifugal cell and a washing liquid container. Each of the sliding elements are configured to move from a first position which impinges upon the duct to substantially close the lumen, to a second position which does not impinge upon the duct so the lumen is substantially open.
Also provided is a removable cassette that can be attached in an operational position on an intraoperative autotransfusion device having a centrifugal cell, a peristaltic pump and first, second, and third clamps, each clamp having a fixed element and a sliding element, as well as first, second and third channels defined between their respective fixed and sliding elements. The cassette includes a housing, first, second, and third ducts at least partially contained within the housing and each duct having a lumen. One end of the first duct is adapted for connection to a cardiotomy reservoir. One end of the second duct is adapted for connection to a container for holding washing liquid. One end of the third duct is adapted for connection to a reservoir for containing blood processed by the autotransfusion device. These ducts are secured within the housing at a location such that when the cassette is attached to the autotransfusion device in the operational position, the first, second and third ducts are positioned within the first, second and third channels, respectively. On the other ends of the ducts, a tube partially contained within the housing is fluidly connected. The tube""s second end is adapted for connection to the centrifugal cell of the autotransfusion device.
In a further aspect of the invention, an intraoperative autotransfusion system is provided that comprises the autotransfusion device, the removable cassette, a cardiotomy reservoir for receiving blood from a patient, a container for holding washing fluid, and a reservoir for containing processed blood.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method of using the intraoperative autotransfusion system is provided. A method of processing and re-infusing a patient""s blood comprising: providing an intraoperative autotransfusion device which includes a centrifugal cell, a peristaltic pump and first, second, and third clamps, each clamp having a fixed element and a sliding element, defining first, second and third channels therebetween through the first, second and third clamps, respectively; providing a cassette including a housing, first, second, and third ducts at least partially contained within the housing, and a tube at least partially contained within the housing and fluidly connected to second ends of the first, second, and thirds ducts, the tube having an end adapted for connection to the centrifugal cell, a first end of the first duct being connected to a cardiotomy reservoir suitable for receiving blood from the patient, a first end of the second duct being connected to a container suitable for holding washing fluid; installing the cassette into the autotransfusion device such that the first, second and third ducts are positioned within the first, second and third channels, respectively; a first end of the third duct being connected to a reservoir suitable for containing processed blood; fitting the tube around a raceway of the peristaltic pump; connecting the tube to the centrifugal cell; operating the pump in a first direction; moving the first sliding element from a first position to a second position to allow blood to flow through the first duct from the cardiotomy reservoir into the cell; filling the centrifugal cell with blood; operating the centrifugal cell to concentrate the cells of the blood; moving the first sliding element from the second position to the first position to stop blood flow in the first duct; moving the second sliding element of the second duct from a first position to a second position to allow washing liquid to flow into the centrifugal cell to wash the blood; discontinuing the operation of the centrifugal cell; moving the second sliding element from the second position to the first position to stop blood flow in the second duct; operating the pump in a second direction; and moving the third sliding element of the third duct from a first position to a second position to allow washed blood to flow to the processed blood container for reinfusion to the patient.